The Companion Chronicles
The Companion Chronicles 'is an audio series produced by Big Finish Productions which began with ''Frostfire in January 2007. The series featured eight series of monthly releases between 2007 and 2014 before a relaunch as a yearly box set format afterward. The format followed a cast member who portrayed a companion between the First and Fourth Doctor's eras, with the occasion divergence featuring those of the Fifth through the Eighth, reading a story in character from the perspective of a companion retelling a story from their time with the Doctor. Overview To be added Cast Main * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Vicki Pallister - Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor - Peter Purves * Sara Kingdom - Jean Marsh * Polly Wright - Anneke Wills * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling * Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Liz Shaw - Caroline John * Jo Grant - Katy Manning * John Benton - John Levene * Mike Yates - Richard Franklin * Leela - Louise Jameson * Henry Gordon Jago - Christopher Benjamin * George Litefoot - Trevor Baxter * Romana I - Mary Tamm * Romana II - Lalla Ward * Nyssa - Sarah Sutton * Vislor Turlough - Mark Strickson * Peri Brown - Nicola Bryant * Evelyn Smythe - Maggie Stables * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Bernice Summerfield - Lisa Bowerman * Sally Morgan - Amy Pemberton * Lysandra Aristedes - Maggie O'Neill * Charley Pollard - India Fisher Supporting * Oliver Harper - Tom Allen * Crystal - Claire Huckle * Jason - Noel Sullivan * Ruth Matheson - Daphne Ashbrooke * Charlie Sato - Yee Jee Tso * Romana III - Juliet Landau * King Peladon - David Troughton * The Master - Geoffrey Beevers Stories Series 1 - 2007 Main Article: Series 1 (CC) Series 2 - 2007/2008 Main Article: Series 2 (CC) Series 3 - 2008/2009 Main Article: Series 3 (CC) Series 4 - 2009/2010 Main Article: Series 4 (CC) Series 5 - 2010/2011 Main Article: Series 5 (CC) Series 6 - 2011/2012 Main Article: Series 6 (CC) Series 7 - 2012/2013 Main Article: Series 7 (CC) Series 8 - 2013/2014 Main Article: Series 8 (CC) The First Doctor: Volume One - 2015 Main Article: The First Doctor: Volume One The Second Doctor: Volume One - 2016 Main Article: The Second Doctor: Volume One The First Doctor: Volume Two - 2017 Main Article: The First Doctor: Volume Two The Second Doctor: Volume Two - 2018 Main Article: The Second Doctor: Volume Two The First Doctor: Volume Three - 2019 Main Article: The First Doctor: Volume Three Specials Note: The Three Companions, The Mists of Time & Freakshow were released in a box set compilation, entitled The Companion Chronicles: The Specials, in August 2011. Cover Gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''The Companion Chronicles '''''page on '''Big Finish '''Website